Talk:Episode 43/@comment-98.109.128.142-20140622031512
This episode should have every level that are insanely hard. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Strawberry Schoolhouse Before Episode: '''Tiffi meets a teacher who doesn't know to teach. '''After Episode: '''Tiffi was forced to be the teacher's assisstant and she was able to teach. '''Hardest Level: Level 623 and Level 635 Easiest Level: '''Level 624 '''Difficulty: Insanely hard '''Color: '''Red Level 621 - Ingredients/Moves: 13/Candy Colors: 6/Spaces: 81/Blockers: 12 Chocolate Spawners, 4 bombs that are 7 moves behind the chocolate spawners/Target Score: 1* = 20000, 2* = 25000, 3* = 30000/Ingredients: 1 Cherry and 1 Hazelnut Level 622 - Candy Order/Moves: 35/Candy Colors: 5/Spaces: 64/Blockers: 16 5 layer icings/Target Score: 1* = 45000, 2* = 90000, 3* = 145000/Orders needed:Combine a color bomb once, wrapped candy with another wrapped candy twice, and a striped candy with a striped candy three times Level 623 - Jelly/Moves: 5/Candy Colors: 7/Spaces: 144/Blockers: It contains every blocker in the whole saga (even 12 1 move bomb and licorice dispensers/Target Score: 1* = 332000, 2* = 525000, 3* = 730000/Jellies: 144 triple jellies Level 624 - Jelly/Moves: 10/Candy Colors: 4/Spaces: 81/Blockers: 1 Cake Bomb and 4 toffee tornado/Target Score: 1* = 80000, 2* = 120000, 3* = 160000/Jellies: 4 triple jellies behind the cake bomb Level 625 - Ingredients/Moves: 40/Candy Colors: 5/Spaces: 72/Blockers: 36 locked candy bombs that are 8 moves/Target Score: 1* = 400000, 2* = 650000, 3* = 900000/Ingredients: 20 Cherries and 20 Hazelnuts Level 626 - Jelly/Moves: 25/Candy Colors: 5/Spaces: 77/Blokers: 4 licorice swirls, 45 5 layer meringues/Target Score: 1* =270000, 2* = 380000, 3* = 490000/Jelly Squares; 77 Double Jellies Level 627 - Candy Order/Moves: 20/Candy Colors: 6/Spaces: 36/Blockers: N/A/Target Score: 1* = 60000, 2* = 80000, 3* = 100000/Orders needed: 80 Purple Candies, 80 Red Candies, and 10 Color Bombs Level 628 - Candy Order/Moves: 10/Candy Colors: 4/Spaces: 81/Blockers: 5 chocolate spawners, and 28 licorice swirls/Target Score: 1* = 10000, 2* = 25000, 3* = 40000 /Orders Needed: 100 Striped Candies Level 629 - Jelly/Moves: 30/Candy Colors: 6/Spaces: 64/Blockers: 32 Rainbow Candies in Marmalade/Target Score: 1* = 70000, 2* = 105000, 3* = 150000/Jelly Squares: 64 Triple Jelly Squares Level 630 - Jelly/Moves: 23/Candy Colors: 5/Spaces: 108/Blockers: 9 Marmalade/Target Score: 1* = 80000, 2* = 150000, 3* = 200000 Level 631 - Ingredients/Moves: 9/Candy Colors: 5/Spaces: 63/Blockers: 18 5 layer meringues/Target Score: 1* = 20000, 2* = 55000, 3* = 60000/Ingredients: 2 Hazelnuts Level 632 - Ingredients/Moves: 28/Candy Colors: 6/Spaces: 81/Blockers: 72 Chocolate, 16 Chocolate Spawners/Target Score: 1* = 40000, 2* = 65000, 3* = 80000/ Ingredients: 2 Cherries and 2 Hazelnuts Level 633 - Jelly/Moves: 33/Candy Colors: 7/Spaces: 25/Blockers: 20 5 layer meringues/Target Score: 1* = 50000, 2* = 75000, 3* = 100000/Jelly Squares: 25 Triple Jelly Squares Level 634 - Ingredients/Moves: 20/Candy Colors: 5/Spaces: 48/Blockers: 2 chocolate spawners and chocolates on the first row/Target Score: 1* = 30000, 2* = 45000, 3* = 60000/Ingredients: 1 Cherry and 2 Hazelnuts Level 635 - Candy Order/Moves: 3/Candy Colors: 7/Spaces: 64/Blockers: 48 Marmalade//Target Score: 1* = 665000. 2* = 770000, 3* = 875000/Orders needed: 555 striped, 555 wrapped and 555 color bombs